In conventional cooking of a roti or a dough product, one must flip the roti or the dough product to ensure both sides are cooked. However, for the sake of compactness, portable food preparation appliances cannot afford to flip the roti or dough product as the moving parts are required for the flipping motion and will undoubtedly increase the size and weight of the cooking device. Therefore, there exists a need for an invention that can cook both sides of the dough product without adding bulk to the cooking mechanism in a cooking device.